The Witch and the Monk
by twightlight96
Summary: Falkia is the eldest cousin to the one, the only Jack Spicer and also a witch. Jack has decided to ask his cousin for a favor? Will she accept and follow through all of their agreement? Or will she break her word out of newfound love? RaixOc along with an uneasy alliance between four villains that could spell disaster. Yes, this is my first story but please review( or-) c:.
1. Chapter 1 Intro

The Witch and the Monk

Chapter 1

**Falkia's home:**

Falkia Thursday sat quietly on the lawn of her castle starring as the first leaves began to change. Autumn was coming and she loved that time of year. The fresh vibrant colors, the cool crisp wind, and even the Autumnal celebration of her family made this the most wonderful time of year to her. She remembers each Autumn like it was yesterday. Her younger sisters also loved this time. However, Fiona went to go get groceries from the spacious city far below the hill and beyond the trees bright with Autumn leaves. Folly, her other sister, had gone to get the mail and gather herbs from the garden. She then decided to take a stroll about.

Her home was a massive castle that had survived since the first Thursday had settled in Europe. The castle had undergone several changes over the past decades. The latest change was during the 14th century when Gothic architecture had been famous across Europe. The Thursday's had lived in this home for centuries. The castle was surrounded by gardens before the massive wall surrounding the castle. The gardens contained several breeds of herbs and flowers even the one her father named her after his trip to Southern Africa. She then sat by a beautiful fountain thinking about her father.

Her father much like her ancestors was a tough and hard core military man. Even when she was young, her father was always trying to make her into a general. She was after all his heir and should know the ropes. Despite her best efforts, he was never pleased even when she hid the kind, generous, and soft female side of herself. She had tried her best to make him show he really cared about her. He, however, cared more about the family's legacy, one of the seven legendary Shen Gong Wu, the General's Baton.

Her family was given the Shen Gong Wu long ago when Dashi choose the family to be one of the seven royal families of the witches. Then her thoughts wandered at that word. She had always disliked the way her kind had been treated. Most witches were confined to elemental magic and even then it cost energy from the body and overuse could kill you. Yet the ancient people still feared them because of the Heylin witches like Wuya. They used dark magic beyond even the element of darkness and despite giving everything you wanted, it cost your soul.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Folly's shouting, ''Hey sis, we got a letter from cousin Jack!''

''What does it say? Is he asking for another loan to make those robots to attempt to take over the world again?''

Folly had just reached her and was out of breath. Folly was about 5 feet and 2 in and is 13 years old. She breathed heavily as sweat from running ran down her face. Although her sister, Falkia had to admit she was beautiful. She wore a loose short fuchsia skirt and a fuchsia shirt. Her brown hair tied back by a simple pink bow. On her head was the fuchsia hat Mother gave her on her 7th birthday. Folly was a mistress of fire and air though by her looks you couldn't tell. Whereas Falkia looked much different than her sister. Falkia stood 5 feet and 8 inch and is 17 years old. Her clothes were a long purple skirt much like that of a Scottish kilt but it is made of fresh spun cotton. She wears a long-sleeved purple shirt that tucked neatly into her skirt with a simple black belt at her waist with a baton sheathed in it. Her soft brown hair fell wildly behind her beautiful face although she never saw how she was beautiful. Her eyes, however, appeared hard brown since she had a rare ability to change her eye color and almost no one had ever seen the soft, stormy grey eyes that came from her dad. Both sisters did have lean figures. Falkia was a mistress of air but also knew some aspects of the light magic. Then all of a she snapped back her focuse to Folly.

Folly's amber eyes focused on her sister as she said, "Jack apparently wants to see you about something as soon as possible.''

"What could that whinny cousin of ours want this time?''

"No clue but he really wants to see you and boy did he beg for you to come.''

''Well then I guess I'd better get going.''

Falkia then as though on cue stood up and then though about flying. Without warning, her feet left the ground as she flew up into the air heading for Jack's so called evil lair.

Meanwhile,,,,

**Xiaolin Temple:**

"Raimundo'' screamed the big Texan after just being pranked.

In the shadows of one of the temples columns, a young Brazilian laughed at the now wet Clay. He had set up a bucket of water and waited to spring it on him. He stood about 6ft 2in and had a lanky lean figure. His brown hair spiked a bit out front. He had a nice looking face with carefree green eyes. Raimundo wore a long white shirt with green and orange sleeves and tan cargo pants. The Texan, however, had a much more muscular big body wearing a short blue shirt and blue jeans along with his famous ten gallon hat.

Clay then grabbed Raimundo and gave him a hard punch.

" Hey man, it was just a joke no need to hit so hard.''

"What is going on in here?''

Master Fung said as he entered the room.

''Raimundo just played a prank on me like a no good rattlesnake.''

"Raimundo, respect others as you want to be respected. The goat who plays all day does

not gain his meal.''

"That makes no sense.''

"Perhaps not but you will understand after you clean the meditation room.''

''But…''

''No butts Raimundo.''

"Aw well it was worth it'' ,thought Raimundo, as he took a cloth and bucket full of soap and water to the meditation room. As he walked away from the others, he couldn't shake the feeling something was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Family Ties

Chapter 2

**Jack's basement lair:**

Jack Spicer was busily building another one of his robots. The mechanical parts were scattered all over his work table. He was for once working diligently and without pause for a stupid reason. He wore a long black trench coat with a high collar and skull in front, black pants, spiral yellow goggles, and his signature helibot he used to swoop down on his enemies which was a gift from grandmother Thursday. His height is about 6 feet 7 inches and he almost always wears white total body make-up and used red to make the unreal hair of his. His black fingerless gloves were busy working with a blowtorch when the purple ghost with a strange Heylin mask for a face flew straight through him.

''JACK!'', screamed Wuya.

''What can't you seem I'm busy..''

''Yes, I can see that but you should be focusing on practicing your skills for the next Shen Gong Wu not toying with your pathetic little toys.''

'First off their not toys, their robots and they have emotion chips still. Second, I already

have a plan to steal all the Xiaolin warriors Shen Gong Wu.''

''Really? How do plan to screw up this time with a rocket blaster this time?''

''No, don't you think I thought of that already? Besides, my plan should work and look our guest has just arrived.''

As Jack said this, a soft thud could be heard on the roof. Soft footsteps were heard as someone crossed the hallways and then on the stairs into the basement. Falkia walks in and sees her cousin wearing his usual gothic-like style. She notices a strange floating ghost near him as they turned towards her.

''Hello cousin, good to see you well at least with your make-up on.''

''Falkia for the last time its not make-up,; it's just body paint.''

''Really?'' said Wuya shocked to hear Jack didn't look like his natural self.

''Yeah, Jack and I are cousins and do I look that pasty to you? He always wears that stuff guess he want doesn't people to know about his Jewish ancestry. By the way, who

the hell are you?''

"Allow me to formally introduce you two, Wuya this is my eldest cousin Falkia.'' ''Falkia

this is Wuya.''

''Don't tell me, this is the crazy Heylin witch that gives my kind a bad reputation.''

''Hey, I resent that. Wait, a minute your also a witch!?'' said Wuya surprised.

''Yeah. You see my mother is her father's half-sister since she was born under our normal grandfather and his first wife before a divorce and marriage to Admiral Gwen

Thursday.'' said Jack simply.

''Yeah'', said Falkia staring mistrusting at Wuya, ''But before you get your hopes up I'm a normal witch not a Heylin one.''

''Oh.'' said Wuya disappointedly.

''Now Jack, what was so important that you needed me to fly all the way over here.''

''Well, you know how I'm planning to rule the world and conquer all of mankind. Well,

in order to do that I, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, need to collect Shen Gong Wu…'' said Jack when bang a frying pan flew right at him. Falkia had sensed this would be one long drawn out explanation like he used to do when they were young and would visit each other. Jack fell in pain screaming.

''Wow, that was interesting.'' said Wuya mildly impressed with Falkia's quick movements.

''Sorry but you were starting to drone on and that could take all day so get to the point, what do you want.''

''I want you to help me ,in other words, ask you a favor.''

''What kind of favor?''

''I need you to infiltrate the Xiaolin temple and steal all their Shen Gong Wu.''

''Why should I help you?''

''Because if not I'll cry and I'm desperate.'' said Jack moaning as he stared to cry in desperation.

''How pathetic.'' said Wuya

Falkia looked down at her pleading cousin. She thought about it, on one hand stealing and lying was wrong. However, Jack and her were better cousins than most. They both had tough lives where her father was bad was nothing to Jack's life. As a child, he never had friends and was constantly bullied which caused his feelings of worthlessness and his fears of small spaces due to cramming him into small lockers. His fear of rejection came from no one accepting who he was leading him to dress up. His parents never gave their son much attention so Jack always felt so alone and Falkia was probably his only real friend. Since he was family and she felt a sense of pity towards him she decided to help.

''Alright, Jack I'll help but on one condition and that's I should be a spy instead since

stealing now might not be worth the risk since I suspect you'll lose way more times.''

''So true.''

''Hey, I heard that!'' said Jack to Wuya as he wiped his tears away then turning to Falkia.

'Alright it's a deal we'll formulate a plan for infiltration for when the next Shen Gong Wu activates.'' he said.

The three of them begin to discuss the plan as Jack and Wuya start to argue. Finally having a plan and not being able to stand the arguing, the frying pan hit Jack again.

''Not cool'' said Jack as he collapsed.

''Sorry sometimes I get overwhelmed.'' said Falkia.

''Tell me about it.'' said Wuya exasperatingly.

The time is approximately near sunset.

**Xiaolin Temple:**

Raimundo had just finished cleaning the massive meditation hall when the gong rang for dinner. ''About time he thought, who knew that would take so long.'' The sun was setting as headed for the kitchen for dinner. As he ran, the feeling came back again but stronger. He paused for a moment and shook his head saying to himself, ''Nothing is going to happen your overreacting or just having a stress problem.'' The stress would have came from the fact he still wasn't a Xiaolin apprentice yet and everyone was getting on his nerves about it. Lost in thought Raimundo walked into the dinning room and grabbed a plate of dinner and sat down eating quietly.

Kimiko sat across from him wearing her red robes and white pants and blue sash for her Xiaolin clothes. Clay and Omi had already wolfed down their plates and went to relax before bed. Raimundo saw her look at him worriedly.

''Is everything all right Rai?'' she said to him noticing his loss of words, ''You haven't talked much all day.''

''Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I've got this weird feeling I don't know if its stress, tiger instincts, sleepiness, or some omen.'' he said although he never had instincts like Omi did since Omi constantly blathered about his instincts.

''I don't know Rai, maybe you should get some rest.''

''Yeah maybe.'' he said wearily as he finished his meal and then headed to his mat and fell asleep with Ninja Fred.

In the dead of night everyone was asleep when without warning…

''You guys!'' ''Jack, Falkia!'' said Wuya and Dojo simultaneously, '' A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!''


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings in Israel

Chapter 3

**Skies over Middle East:**

''Oh man, does it itch this Shen Gong Wu is driving me crazy!'' cried Dojo.

''Still too much information Dojo.'' said Kimiko.

After waking everyone up, the warriors had quickly gotten dressed. Then, Dojo hurriedly enlarged himself and had flown them heading west. They seemed to be heading to the middle east.

''Well what are we wrestling up today Omi?'' said Clay

''The scroll says the Emotion Medallion.''

''That's very interesting! But I think we it's more important what It Does.'' said Raimundo wanting Omi to hurry up in his explanation.

''It says the medallion has the power to increase an enemy's ability to feel emotions

causing severe mood changes and behaviors due to higher emotional sensory.''

''Well I sense that it's really close!''

''Well hurry up and take us down there!'' Kimiko said rather impatiently.

''OK already.''

Dojo flew down heading towards the large city below.

**Jerusalem, Israel:**

Falkia stood inside the Jewish quarter of Jerusalem among a bazaar of Jewish foods and other items for sale. The air smelled with the fresh scents that she recognized for the homeland of her people. Jack and Wuya were nearby looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

''Don't forget the plan.'' Wuya said to Falkia.

''Don't worry I'll do might part just taking in the sights of our homeland.''

Without further ado, Wuya screamed, ''I've found it, it's over there.''

She pointed towards the site of the second wall of Jerusalem. The two villains ran there while Falkia waited a while. The two reached the site when the winds blew as the Xiaolin warriors flew down.

''Look who came, the Xiaolin losers.''

''The only loser will be you Jack Spicer.'' cried Omi.

''Yeah right! Jack bots ATTACK!''

The robots appeared out of nowhere as did Falkia also arrived saying ''What's going on

over here..''

The warriors had begun fighting the robots as though on cue at first not noticing her.

''Judolette flip Fire.''

''Seismic kick Earth.''

''Tornado strike Water.''

The three warriors soon were fighting the robots destroying nearly 5 each second. Raimundo went after the Shen Gong Wu since Jack would go after it while the others were distracted. The feeling he had felt earlier seemed to pass but without any reason he instinctively paused and turned. Gray eyes met green eyes when the two first saw each other. Falkia saw a 17 year old handsome Brazilian with brown hair and green eyes turned towards her and was secretly shocked when the reflection of her eyes were gray. Raimundo was shocked to see a young woman dressed in purple with a baton watching the fight. The moment ended when a jackbot hit Raimundo. Falkia instantly snapped back to reality as she jumped towards the medallion and touched it as did her cousin like they planned.

'No way you are getting what ever this is.'' cried Falkia grabbing everyone's attention.

''Well then only way to stop me is to beat me. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.''

''I have no idea what that is.''

''It's a challenge where two warriors compete for a Shen Gong Wu and use their own to

win it'' cried Raimundo from the background.

''I have none to wager.'' she cried back.

''Pathetic.'' said Jack.

''Here use mine, the sword of the storm.'' Raimundo said as he threw the sword towards her.

''Rai, what are you doing?'' said Kimiko surprised to see him give up his most used Shen Gong Wu so easily.

''I think she's on our side besides do you want Jack to get it?''

''Good point.'' said Kimiko.

''Alright, where was I? Aw yes I wager the tangled web comb against the sword of the

storm. First one to find the Emotion Medallion in the maze of streets wins all three.''

''Alright, let's do this.''

''Let's go. XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!''

After Jack screamed the words, the scene around them changed the streets and buildings grew bigger and longer. The entire city had turned into one giant maze and the Medallion glowed from the center. The sky above had a magic field to prevent either of them to fly above the streets to reach the Shen Gong Wu first.

''Gong Yi Tan Pai!'', said Jack as he headed westward in the maze.

Falkia realizing that meant go started running off to the east. The spectators watched above a lone building as the two entered path after path heading deeper in. The paths soon became more and more rugged Falkia soon noticed as she jumped over a huge hole. The paths then merged and they ran side by side.

''Tangled web comb.''

Falkia was then ensnared tightly by the web's ropes. Jack continued running forward heading north to the Medallion. Falkia calmly and slowly wiggled out of the ropes. She stood up and ran after him.

''Sword of the Storm.''

The wind knocked Jack flat to the ground as Falkia took the lead. Jack stood up and hurried forward.

''Wow, Jack and that girl are neck and neck.'' said Raimundo watching her curiously.

''Yeah, its way too close to choose.'' said Kimiko.

''That girl runs better than what I thought most females could do.'' said Omi.

''Good thing you said most otherwise you would have been hogtied and in a load of trouble little man.'' said Clay.

They watched as the two competitors reached the homestretch.

''Hurry up Jack! Go!'' said Wuya fiercely

''Oh no!'' said Jack as he tripped and Falkia ran ahead and seized the medallion.

The scene immediately returned back to natural Jerusalem and Falkia stood holding the Shen Gong Wu. The plan was working now all she had to do was get the Xiaolin warriors to take her to the temple.

''You may have won but I'm not leaving empty handed!'' said Jack as he grabbed back the tangled web comb and the Emotion Medallion.

''Later Xiaolin losers, ha-ha.'' he laughed as he made the quikest getaway anyone had ever seen along with Wuya.

''Dang nambit he got away!'' said Clay.

Everyone turned to the young female dressed all in purple who looked about Raimundo's age.

''Thank you honorable stranger for trying to stop Jack Spicer.''

''It was no problem. Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Falkia Thursday.''

''Nice to meet you. My name is Omi and these are my friends Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo,

and Dojo.'' said the young yellow monk as he pointed to each of them respectively.

Falkia shook hands with each in turn. Omi was small and looked about 10 with a big head and yellow skin. Clay was a big Texan with a large hat on his head. The young Japanese girl, Kimiko, looked like a level headed person with a quick temper. The green dragon was Dojo and seemed less scary than a dragon should be. The warriors all wore red robes with black sashes and soft blue belts. However, the Brazilian wore a black belt instead.

''Hello, you have beautiful stormy eyes.'' said Raimundo awkwardly as he shook her hand which surprised everyone by the comment except Falkia since her shock was from him saying grey not brown.

''Why thank you for the compliment. I suppose you guys are the good guys?''

''Oh yes. We are the Xiaolin warriors.'' said Omi with a little pride.

''Hey, I'm curious what exactly are you?'', said Raimundo who then had questioning eyes

stare at him confusion then he said,'' I felt the air currents moving around you and they

were not normal. They helped you move faster and jump farther.''

Falkia was surprised at how quickly someone had realized she wasn't ordinary. She had expected to have arrived at the temple long before someone realized the truth.

''Well, I never expected someone to notice I'm not normal so quickly. Alright, I am

what most would call a witch. I know the magic of air and light and can use them to a

point and before you ask no I'm not an evil or Heylin witch.''

''Well, that's unusual but cool. Hey maybe you can help us with our fight against evil!''

''Oh yes, you would be a most helpful addition.'' said Omi.

''I rekon you'll fit in with us.' What you think Kimiko? sais Clay.

''I think it might just work but don't forget it is her choose.'' said Kimiko cautiously.

''I think it would be nice to help you guys with you quest. Shall we head off to wherever

you home base is?

''Yeah, hop on.'' said Raimundo and Dojo as the four warriors climbed aboard.

''No thanks, I'd rather fly myself and follow you.''

''Suit yourself it's a long flight back.'' said Dojo as everyone flew off heading eastward back to the temple. Jack was secretly still there watching and thinking that the infiltration was a success.


	4. Chapter 4 Emerging Feelings

Chapter 4

**Xiaolin Temple:**

Falkia was all ready settled in by the afternoon and resting in her room. She had a separate one not due to space but because unlike Kimiko she was already a woman and Omi was still too young to learn about a woman's time of the month. Her thoughts drifted to the moment she arrived and was greeted by the monks and Master Fung. The most prominent figure she met stood tall over the rest with a bald head, mustache and goatee, and a white shirt with a blue one open over the other. He also wore black pants like the monks did in training and a medallion around his neck.

The thought of the medallion made her sit up on her mat and head to the mirror she had hung for brushing her hair. Her thoughts went back to the fight and the questions still left in her mind since the mention of a medallion brought back the memories of Jerusalem. The first was how did Raimundo sense her magic? Even though he was the dragon of the wind, she didn't understand how he sensed it since only trained witches knew how to accurately sense others presences and if they used magic. The second was how her magic failed to hide her real eye color only to him and no one else. Was it possible he could see the real personality of someone? No but still…

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts. ''Come in.'' she said sitting at the desk near the window looking out onto the gardens.

Omi came in with an air of someone wanting to glorify themselves.

''I was wondering if you were willing to spare with me. But I must warn you I'm the

best.''

''No thanks, I couldn't possibly beat such a wise and powerful dragon of the water.'' she said playing to his ego to avoid the fact of fighting him. And then picked up her copy of the Tanakh ,opened it ,and began reading in her head.

''I know. What is that?'' said Omi looking at the book with curiosity.

''It's a religious book. It 's texts are the basis of my beliefs.'' she said as she continued reading Isaiah without looking up to the 10 year old boy.

''Oh, can I please read it. I wish to master this new texts rules.''

''Omi, you have to be JEWISH. And if you follow all the rules exactly you would have

to be Orthodox Jewish and Eat Only Kosher Foods which the temple doesn't have.''

''Oh. Well, I still want to try maybe something easier?''

''Here, you want to read it. Be my guest and I'll head out for a walk and Don't ruin it or

Else!'' she said handing the book to an excited Omi before heading outside for a walk across the training grounds.

Meanwhile:

Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting together at a far end of the temple near a small grove of cherry trees. Both were sitting on rocks and were thinking about the same thing; the new ally from Jerusalem.

Kimiko was thinking how strange the woman had appeared. Her skin seemed too white to live in Jerusalem and she didn't seem like a tourist so why was she coincidently there Was she secretly on the Heylin side or something else? Kimiko figured it was up to her to figure out the secret of the mysterious woman.

Raimundo was thinking about Falkia but in a different way than Kimiko. He wondered how he had sensed the meeting and why? How strange was it that she felt familiar and yet a stranger. The other thing he was curious about was why he felt a sort of warmth after seeing her that made him blush at the thought.

''Hey Rai?'' said Kimiko deciding to confide to him her thoughts.

''Yeah, Kimiko what's up?''

''I don't think we can fully trust Falkia. I know she seems well but remember Vlad not too long ago tried to trick us and her presence at Jerusalem seemed to coincidental to

me.''

''Maybe or you could be taking things out of porportion.''

''But Rai…''

''Look Kimiko, I see where you're coming from but I dunno I feel the opposite.''

''I guess but still.''

''Hey, don't worry about it. If she tries anything, I'll be ready for her.'' he said with both seemingly arrogant and relaxed parts of his personality hinted in his voice.

''Okay, I trust you Rai.''

Then the sat a while longer lost in their own thoughts. Raimundo thought about how strange he felt about Falkia and Kimiko about how she and Raimundo were so close and how she never wanted their friendship to fade. Then the sun began to set and the loud gong was rung for supper.

''Well, time to get some grub. I'm starving.'' said Raimundo getting up and stretching lazily.

''Me too. Let's go see what's on the menu tonight.'' said Kimiko as they headed to the kitchen.

Kitchen/Eating section of Temple:

The four Xiaolin monks all smelled delcious scents from the kitchen as they entered it they say Falkia cooking. She wore much darker clothes for the evening. She wore a long sleeved shirt and a long skirt of shimmering midnight blue with crescent moons all along the edges. Her hair was tied back behind her hair with a dark blue bow and had a blue dragonfly barrette set on top of her hair. She was finishing placing all the foods on the table. Their was herb roasted chicken with mashed potatoes and what looked like chicken gravy. Their were also fresh baked rolls and the whole meal looked delicious.

''Wow, you made all this in a short time?'' said Clay in disbelief.

''Well after my walk, I decided to make dinner as thanks to you guys for letting me stay

with you and joining you and all. Please sit.''

Everyone sat down and before they could dig in, Falkia said, '' Dear God thank you for this meal we have tonight and may we have many more.'' then everyone began eating the meal.

Although hungry and eating the meal, Raimundo's thoughts were not just about the succulent meal Falkia had easily made. He watched as she ate and in the moonlight she looked more beautiful than the most delicate flower he had ever seen. ''Wait, did I just think that?' Why do I feel so strangely warm and why am I blushing so deeply.'' he thought but no one noticed the Brazilian or his strange behavior.

Later, everyone excuses themselves and head off to bed. As she heads out, Falkia notices the Brazilian watching her and starts to realize she is blushing and feeling both fuzzy and warm. She even realizes that he looked to her in the moonlight like some sort of Greek demigod to her. She shakes it off and heads off to bed. Both would dream about each other without realizing that they both had just gained blossoming crushes on the other.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 PandatownRevalations

Chapter 5

**Xiaolin Temple:**

The days rolled on as a week passed since Falkia joined the four monks and nothing new occurred. Chores, training, and free time passed without any sign of a new Shen Gong Wu. The monks were bored due to lack of excitement or action. Falkia, however, was not as bored as she waited patiently. She had grown accustom to the schedule of the temple rather quickly and easily. Since the monks had made no future plans, she had plenty of time to not spy or work.

(Meanwhile: Jack had secretly made a loan with Pandabubba without Wuya's knowledge during the week of no activity.)

Today was going to be eventful as Master Fung was about to test the monk's control over their elemental powers. Falkia watched as first Omi showed proficient usage of his water powers and then Kimiko's fire powers as she aced her test. Then, Clay used his earth element at a ravine to rise Raimundo out of it. Although successful, she felt he could have been gentler as he sent Raimundo sky high. If he had been a different element, Falkia would have been worried about him getting injured but thanks to the air currents he flew safely back.

''Alright, Raimundo its time to test your wind element.'' said master Fung.

Raimundo then did a set of stretches that made her smile before he stood at attention to master Fung after a questioning stare. Then, he lead them all to huge set of coals with most set on fire with a one chunk still left cool and unlit.

''Your task is to safely land one of your teammates onto the cool rock amongst the burning coals.''

''No sweat, who's ready to fly?''

The others backed away from him and Falkia thought, ''He knows what he is doing so why are you being a bunch of scared animals when he has shown he can do it right?''

Omi then said, ''We mean no disrespect Raimundo but your are still the only none

Xiaolin apprentice on our team.''

Falkia thought ,''You bitch!, Just because he isn' an apprentice like you are don't mean nothing.' I probably bet he has more brains and control over his powers than you think.' The whole world is not about you.''

''If there are no volunteers, Omi.''

''But master…' Yes master.'' Master Fung had given him a stern stare like yes You.

Falkia thought, ''Serves you right for the disrespect you gave him.''

Then Raimundo tried to calmly prepare as Omi started trying to give him advise which only made him less concentrated and more confused. What made Falkia really pissed was when Omi used the shroud of shadows to try to tell him another tip and spooked Rai. He then accidentally triggered his air movements and almost barbequed Omi but Clay saved him at the last second

''A good effert Raimundo but not good enough, We'll try again tomorrow.''

''But I had it, he he….' Aww.'' said Raimundo before lowering his head in defeat. Then he blushed lightly when a comforting hand from Falkia was on his shoulder as if to say ''Hey, You did your best, It wasn't all your fault.''

Falkia thoughts were, ''Good job, Omi, because of your belief Raimundo is so incompetent that without you he would fail; he failed his test you asshole.''

Then Kimiko interrupted the moment by saying, ''Hey, guys come check this out.' A

string of robberies from Hong Kong using unusual powers.''

As she spoke, the five saw men wearing panda masks using Shen Gong Wu to commit robberies.

''Those are Shen Gong Wu powers.'' said Omi.

''Yeah, and their all supposed to be saddled up in Jack's corral.''

''Why, would Jack and Wuya be acting like common crooks instead of want to be world

conquers?''

Everyone was confused after trying to peace it together. Falkia, however, was thinking, ''What mess has my cousin got himself into this time!?''

**Jack's basement lair:**

Jack is busy making his yes-robot as Wuya comes towards him looking ready to argue.

''Jack, are you done playing with that ridiculous toy of yours that we all know will

inevitably fail?''

''First off, it's not a toy!, Second, I am done perfecting this genius masterpiece, right yes-

Bot?''

''Yes, Jack.' Right as always.' How about a snack and beverage.'' the robot said before giving Jack a kosher muffin and glass of milk.

''The best companion to get you through the road to world conquest.'', he said before beginning to eat.

''You should be focusing on harnessing your Shen Gong Wu powers.' Start with the Fist

of Tebigong.''

''Uh, I practice that one when you are asleep..'' said Jack with a note of panic expression.

''Then fetch the Serpents Tail.''

''I am um….. Having it cleaned.'' said Jack fearfully before a loud burp.

''I don't care pick anyone now just open the cabinet and get to work.''

Jack moved in front of the cabinet as though to protect it from the ghost of Wuya.

''I can't, I uh lost the key.' Wuya no don't!'' he said as the smiling ghost passed through the cabinet and Jack. Wuya backed away slowly and fearfully before…..

''Ahhhh!'' screamed Wuya before floating through the cabinet and coming face to face with Jack; she was livid.

She said calmly but also angrily, ''Where are my Shen Gong Wu err wait Our Shen Gong

Wu!''

''Funny you should mention it you see I needed money to pay for the expenses for my

cables, metal and other robot parts.' And when a criminal mind needs cash there is only

one guy to see Pandabubba.'' said Jack with the name dramatically quietly.

He continued much more loudly,'' The richest, most powerful and dangerous criminal

boss in all of Hong Kong's underworld.' I talked him into giving me a loan but

unfortunately all I had for collateral was you know.''

'You mean to tell me you traded the most powerful objects in the world for robot

parts!?''

''I kept the monkey staff.''

''Err.'' said Wuya tried to hit Jack for his stupidity forgetting she has no hands.

''Relax.' Pandabubba thinks their just priceless antiques.' I figure with the Monkey Staff

I can sneak into his palace and steal the Wu back.'' Wuya backed away angrily,

''Brilliant plan, right Wuya?''

''Brilliant yes Jack-o.' Genius thinking there.'' this made Jack smile with a little pride.

Wuya then ran towards him furiously venting her rage at him making Jack hold tightly to the yes-bot.

''Blaaaaah ahhhh ehhhh' Ehhhehh' Ehhhhhe' Eh.'' Wuya made as he screamed and growled at Jack.

''Ahhhhhhhhh.' Ahhhhhh' Ahoh' Ah.' said back to each of her growls.

After several minutes, they each calmed down and headed out for Hong Kong roughly at the same time the Xiaolin monks also headed for Hong Kong to find out what was going on.

**Hong Kong Harbor:**

''Be careful guys, this is the one part of Hong Kong Dashi never let me play in.'' said Dojo seriously.

''I'll lead the way.' This place is like the bad side of Rio.' It's my element.'' said Rai.

''No offense Rai but we've seen what you do with your element.'' said Clay with Dojo laughing on his soldier.

Raimundo looked angry now and close to how Falkia felt especially after what happened next.

''The Apprentices will take charge.' First, we should look for anything suspicious.''

A woman then cried out, ''Thief!''

A man wearing a white panda mask and white clothes ran out in front of the five. He then flew through the wall using what Falkia saw looked like a serpent.

''Looks like suspicious found us.'' said Clay.

''Who was that guy?'' said Kimiko.

''He had the Serpents Tail.' After him.!''

Meanwhile at **PandaBubba's Palace:**

'This had better work Jack.'' said Wuya to Jack still agitated with him.

They stood outside Pandabubba's small palace near one of Hong Kong's plazas. They were standing in the shadows of Pandabubba's tall bamboo garden with guards on near the Eastern wall.

''Don't worry.' I'll be in and out before he realizes what is going on.' Monkey Staff.''

Jack instantly gained monkey features and a tail. He then began to climb up bamboo to get over the eastern wall.

''Be careful.' Pandabubba and his men have nearly all my ,I mean Our Shen Gong Wu.''

''Relax, those bozos won't even know I was here.' Oh ah ah.'' he said alerting the guards then hurried up to the roof into the palace.

Elsewhere the monks at the **Hong Kong Harbor:**

Kimiko and Clay are searching for the thief from the roofs while Omi and Raimundo searched from the streets. Falkia was looking for him from the sky flying freely and loosely in the sky.

''This guy is more slippery than a pig in a grease factory.'' said Clay as the others gathered on the roof seeing the bandit heading west.

''We must box him in.' Split apart.'' said Omi as Clay, Kimiko and him went to find the man while Falkia waited with Raimundo. She saw he had the Falcon's Eye which she assumed helped you to see better.

''Falcon's Eye.'' said Raimundo as he placed it over his eye to see where the man went.

After seeing him, he jumped in front of the man before saying, ''Gotch ya.''

Then the man flew through Raimundo and away towards Pandabubba's palace. Raimundo shook a little from the shock and breathed heavily as everyone gathered towards him.

''What, What happened?'' said Dojo.

''I had him but he slipped right through my fingers and I think my pancreas.''

''Ah yes a common non-apprentice mistake.' I would have grabbed the Serpent's Tail first

but I guess that's something you only learn at the apprentice level.' You did your best.''

said Omi.

Raimundo turned red with rage but then slowly told himself to calm down. As his normal color came back, Falkia told herself to calm down as she thought, ''If they keeps this up, I am go to snap, that is no way to treat a friend or ally. Kimiko also seemed a little irked but to whom no one noticed nor guessed.

''I still don't get it, why would Jack and Wuya hire someone just to steal ordinary

valuables.'' said Kimiko.

An old man came out of nowhere and said, '' That man was a servant of Pandabubba.''

Everyone stared for a minute and then silently agreed to investigate Pandabubba's palace which the man gladly pointed them towards.

**Pandabubba's Palace:**

Jack had already snuck through most of the palace and reached where Pandabubba kept the Wu without realizing some wasn't there.

''Ha ha, can you believe this guy?' He has no guard or alarm.''

Wuya blew dust around the room after he said this revealing a set of infrared beams that would naturally trigger an alarm.

''I knew about that, it's your standard array of crisscrossed infrared beams.''

Jack then with his monkey agility easily made it to the other side of the room. He then was about to grab the Jetbootsu and Helmet of Jong.

He said, '' Back to Jack and Oh Ah Ahh.'' but then he altered one of Pandabubba's henchmen wearing the Fist of Tebigong. He turned to go another way and saw another guard holding the Serpent's Tail and turned again right into Pandabubba. Pandabubba was a big man in a white business suit with black pants and black shoes with two black hair buns on each side looking like panda ears. After hitting Pandabubba, Jack said whoops and the Monkey Staff flew out of his hand

''Never steal from a thief, thief.'' Said Pandabubba as his dark eyes stared viciously at Jack.

''Pandabubba, I was just came to-'' Jack said before Pandabubba lifted him up to stare into his angry eyes.

''To tell me that you lied to me and that these Shen Gong Wu have magic abilities beyond most men's dreams?!'' he said fiercely to the smaller man in his arms.

''How did you find out.' I never told you.''

''You left your cheatsheat in the Jetbootsu.''

''Cheatsheat!' So this is what you do instead of practicing?!'' said Wuya irritated.

''Hey guys, lets not go to far.' How about we make a deal.''

''What kind of a deal can you make you little weasel.'' Pandabubba said curiously.

''If you partner up with me, I can help you get a lot more Shen Gong Wu, a Lot more.''

''How?''

''All in good time, partner.'' said Jack then explained and prepared for his plan.

Later….

The four monks and Falkia were sneaking into Pandabubba's Palace late that night. The five were all near the Southern wall discussing their plan.

''I will take the 12 guards on the north; Clay, the 10 on the east; Kimiko the 11 on the

west: And….. Do you think Raimundo can take the one on the south he looks old and

very out of shape.'' said Omi and they looked down at the quard as he coughed sickly.

Now both Raimundo and Falkia were livid at this statement. Falkia thought,'' If he shows disrespect one more time I'm going to snap at them.''

''Who called in the loser patrol?'' said Jack as he used his tail to swoop down into the tree they were hiding in. The monks and Dojo instantly prepared for a fight and as for Falkia preparing for her acting as she took her favorite air stance.

''Jack Spicer, I do not know why you have chosen to work with Pandabubba but-'' said Omi.

''I'm here for the same reason you are.' said Jack interrupting Omi as he swung in front

without a fighting stance, '' To get back what Pandabubba stole from me, Ah-ah.''

''Uh, stole?'' said Kimiko questioningly.

''Yeah, but I found a secret pass into the area of the palace where they hold all the Wu;

tough fight for me but with your help-''

''Jack you can't possibly be suggesting a team-up?!'' Wuya said as she showed up.

''If you help me in, we'll split the lost Wu half and half.''

''Seriously, your suggesting that.'' said Falkia already sensing the trap and actually meaning the trap but no one realized she meant it that way.

''Forget it Jack.' We can get in ourselves.''

''Want to take a Falcon's Eye look inside and tell me your positive you can get in

alone?''

''Hey.'' said Raimundo as Omi took the Shen Gong Wu out of his pocket without asking and making Falkia ready to burst out in frustration with Omi's disrespect.

''Falcon's Eye.' said Omi as he looked inside using it seeing all the guards, '' He is right

we are outnumbered and out Shen Gong Wued.''

''Come on Jack says he happens to have a pass inside and your just going to believe

him.'' said Raimundo with Falkia standing by nodding in agreement as he expressed an obvious truth.

Omi handed returned the Falcon's Eye and Raimundo turned his back on him.

''As a show of good faith, I'll even give you the Monkey Staff, my last Shen Gong Wu.''

''What!' Jack don't be a fool!' I forbid it!'' said Wuya clearly angry as she passed in his and Omi's path.

''It's the only way to gain their trust.'' he said as passed through her and handed the Shen Gong Wu to a happy looking Omi.

''Eh, come on Omi.' It's clearly a classic fools game.'' said Raimundo flabbergasted by his oblivious trusting nature.

''I hear your concerns and I'll take them under advisement with the apprentices.' Clay?'

Kimiko?''

''I reckon we haven't got a better choice.'' said Clay

''Let's give it a shot.'' said Kimiko.

''What!' You guys are going to trust Jack over me.'' said Raimundo.

Then all of a sudden Falkia looking livid turned straight to the three ready to tell them off.

''That is the last straw.' It's time for this bullshit to end.'' said Falkia furiously as everyone turned to her lighting was practically shooting out of her eyes.

''Language!'' said Jack surprised by his cousin's outburst.

''Stay out of this Jack or I'll fillet you!'' said Falkia to a now shrinking Jack to allow the idea of them being enemies.

She then turned back and angrily said a huge monologue towards the three apprentices.

''You have been nothing but an asshole to Rai all day!' First, you all act like Raimundo

was going to screw up and kill you showing how much you trust him!' Second, Omi

couldn't leave Rai alone so he could concentrate and caused him to lose all focus and

nearly burned Omi alive which he deserved.' Next, Clay had to make fun of Rai's

mistake which was mostly Omi's fault and then Omi had to rub in his face that he all you

guys are apprentices. After that, you made it like your better than him and can somehow

grab intangible objects which is impossible.' All the while I'm standing their like what

the hell shut the hell up. And now your going to trust a thief knowing thieves have no

Honor!''

''Hey, I am not!'' said Jack interrupting Falkia's scolding.

''Stay out of this Jack!' said Falkia irritated.

''Now, let's see what else, ah yes.' Clay is supposed to be a gentleman but real gentlemen

never tolerate injustice or condone it yet you do!' Kimiko if you were a real friend you

would say something to show you actually care!' Omi, if you were Jewish then you would

be praying for forgiveness from God for your misdeeds and hope to avoid the terror of

hell where you would go for this treatment.' Who needs enemas with friends like you?!'

You don't deserve to be apprentices for the way you are all acting.' Real friends would

never act like this so are you going to apologize for the way you've acted or are you still

going to trust Jack!?''

Dead silence as all three were ashamed and humiliated from the speech she had made. Raimundo was both shocked and pleased that Falkia had stood up for him. The other moks usually mocked him but she was different. The thought of her and how she seemed to be a real friend made his pulse quicken. ''Wait, why I am feeling so warm?' Do I have a crush on her?!'' he thought as the realization started to sink in.

''We mean no disrespect to you Falkia or Raimundo but we are sorry but we still are going with Jack. Said Omi but you could tell his efforts were futile.

''Well if that's way you feel that come on Falkia let's go We'll sneak all in by ourselves.'' said Raimundo with anger at Omi's sorry excuse of an apology.

He then jumped down and fiercely fought with the one guard below. The others tried to calm him down but he and Falkia quietly walked away heading east. The three monks sighed and with Dojo followed him west.

Jack lead them to an old section of the west wall feeling it for a trigger. Wuya moved towards him to talk quietly.

''I sure hope your right about your plan or else because we have nothing left.''

''Don't worry.' Once Pandabubba has all their Shen Gong Wu, we'll double-cross him

and it's all our.''

''First, every time you say that is when I worry.' Second, how on earth do we do that?''

''Uh, a plan in progress.' I'm a big picture guy not a little thinker.'' then he said out loud

to the monks,'' Now I looked up a floor map on the internet, there should be an old

service right here.'' as he said it a click was heard and the door opened.

As they entered Omi said, ''It is very dark in here.''

''Yeah, too dark.'' Dojo agreed

''Anyone else smell a set up?'' said Clay glaring at Jack.

The door closed with a bang and then a fight broke out in the dark as Jack grabbed and stole their Shen Gong Wu.

''Star Hanabi.'' said Pandabubba.

''It is a trap!'' said Omi after seeing Pandabubba and his henchmen along with Jack and Wuya.

Pandabubba threw the Star Hanabi into the air. The black jacketed henchman attacked Omi.

''Fist of Tebigong.'' He flung it and missed.

Omi cried ''Tornado Strike Water.'' then Omi spun into him

The white jacketed man used the Serpent's Tail against Clay using it several times to hit the big Texan. The third time ended badly for him.

''Jodelette flip fire,'' cried Kimiko as she placed her leg where the white jacketed man was running and tripped over her leg. ''I got your back.'' she said to Clay.

''Enough!' Tangled Web Comb.'' said Pandabubba as he tied up Clay, Kimiko, and Omi.

''Jumping Jupiter, I gotta warn master Fung.'' said Dojo before Raimundo grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows where he and Falkia hid.

''Yes, we got them!'' cried Jack.

''We there is no we.'' said Pandabubba.

''What we had a dead.' then Pandabubba used the comb on him, ''Ahh!''

''You head to the Xiaolin Temple and steal the rest of the Shen Gong Wu.'' Pandabubba said to his henchmen

The three remaining of the Xiaolin side saw this as a chance to escape and headed for the temple.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2 PandatownRevalations

Chapter 5

(continued)

**Xiaolin Temple:**

Master Fung was meditating patiently for the monks return. All of a sudden Raimundo, Dojo and Falkia ran in breathless.

''Raimundo, Falkia, where are the others.''

''They've been kinnapped by Pandabubba's men and their coming here to steal all our

Shen Gong Wu.'' said Raimundo as his breathing lightened.

''I will alert the other monks at once.''

''No, I have a plan but we have to do it alone.' he said smiling at Falkia making her cheeks light pink.

''Raimundo, this is so sudden and you are the only one-''

''I know I'm the only non-apprentice but you chose me to be the dragon of the wind.' If

I'm ever going to be the best I can be, people have got to start trusting me.''

''I trust you.'' said Falkia knowing full well she wasn't lying or acting this time.

''I was going to say you are the only one who knows the full story and I trust your

judgment.''

''No way.'' said Raimundo staring at Fung's smiling face.

Later at the temple…..

The henchmen Pandabubba sent arrived at the temple using the Longi Kite. They were curious when they saw the vault unguarded and open. They entered but stopped when they say Falkia and Raimundo waiting for them.

''You want the Shen Gong Wu; you gotta go through us.'' said Rai.

''We good with that. Lotus Twister.'' said White as he attempted to grab them.

''Fist of Tebigong.'' said Black trying to hit Rai but Rai ran into him as they flew out of the vault.

White then tried to grab Raimundo with his stretchy arms before he was thrown out.

''Come on guys; you're making this too easy.'' he said as Falkia came out but was attacked but Black, thrown across the room and apparently knocked out.

''Ring of the Nine Dragons.'' cried White as he split into 9 and eight of them captured Raimundo while the other went with Black and stole the Shen Gong Wu

The two then took the last two Xiaolin allies to their master along with the stolen Wu.

**Hong Kong Docks:**

The henchmen brought Raimundo and Falkia with them to Pandabubba's secret warehouse. Falkia knew the plan worked especially since no one ever noticed her empty belt. If she had the Marshall's Baton , it would be nearly impossible to defeat her but when acting as an official royal family member she had to stay neutral in the affairs of people. But her thoughts snapped back to Pandabubba as she and Raimundo were dragged over to his table.

''Put them with the others.'' he said to his lackeys.

''You won't get away with this!'' cried Raimundo.

''I already have. Soon I will be the ruler of the Hong Kong underworld.''

''All you want is Hong Kong?!'' said Jack as everyone noticed him tied up next to Wuya.

''Can I have at least been doubled-crossed with someone with some vision.''

Then both Raimundo and Falkia were thrown into a mall room with the other monks. They were all tied to delivery carts while the two new arrivals were just tied up with rope.

''Hey, you all right Rai?'' said Clay.

''Yeah, I'm cool.'' said Rai while Falkia was loosening her ropes but no noticed.

''Sorry about the whole not trusting you about Jack thing.'' said Kimiko sincerely.

''Yes, we captured most shamefully while you tried your best to defend the Xiaolin

Temple and failed.'' said Omi but say Kimiko give him a look, ''But at least you both tried

your best and failed.''

''Oh oh oh, I don't know about that.'' said Rai.

''Yeah and at least you finally apologized.'' said Falkia pleasantly as her ropes were fully loose.

Outside the room Pandabubba asks, ''What new powers do we add to our collection?''

The two henchmen respond one after another starting with white, ''We got some good

ones boss; the stick of throwing.'' ''The large rock of hitting.'' The shoes of running

really fast.''

''You fools where are the real Shen Gong Wu.'' Pandabubba demanded.

''Looks like your double-cross just got doubled-crossed .'' said Jack before getting an apple shoved up his mouth by Pandabubba.

Inside the closet,

''Is it time for my big entrance?'' said Dojo coming out of nowhere.

''Dojo.'' said first Omi and then Kimiko one after another.

''No way!'' said Clay.

''Did you guys really think those goons could take me? I knew we had to rescue your

sorry buts so we let ourselves get caught. Along with a Shroud hidden backpack full of

Shen Gong Wu.'' Rai said as Dojo freed everyone and Falkia calmly let the ropes fall with strange stares at her.

''What? Air came come through tiny cracks because those goons didn't tie them ultra-tight.''

Then everyone turned to Rai again as each grabbed the Wu.

''Nice one.'' said Clay grabbing the Two Ton Tunic

''Smart move.'' said Kimiko as she took the Third Arm Sash.

''Amazing.'' said Omi grabbing the Orb of Tornami.

Rai held the Eye of Dashi and Falkia held the Sword of the Storm. Then just as Pandabubba was about to open the door all five cried out what Shen Gong Wu they had as they broke through the wall.

''Two Ton Tunic.'' ''Eye of Dashi.'' ''Third Arm Sash.'' ''Orb of Tornami.'' ''Sword of

the Storm.'' they each respectively cried to the horror of the villains as the wall fell with a crash.

''Get them.'' said Pandabubba as Jack spat out his apple seeing the opportunity.

''Jack-bots attack!'' cried Jack as the robots came through the window and he untangled his ropes.

''Third Arm Sash.'' said Kimiko as he held Pandabubba's arm with the Fist of Tebigong.

''Fist of Tebigong.'' he said trying to break free.

Omi was fighting Black when Pandabubba saw Jack and Wuya planning to escape and attack.

''Your doing very well Jack. Nicely done, care for a bite?'' said the yes-bot.

''Ah, not a good time.'' said Jack.

Black then cried, ''Star Hanabi.'' as it flew flamingly before hitting the yes-bot.

Sparks flew from the robot as Jack screamed, ''Noooo! Ahhhh! It's going to blow!''

Everybody ran outside as the explosion blew up the warehouse. Only Raimundo, Pandabubba, and Falkia were holding their Shen Gong Wu as they watched the rest fly sky high before scattering around the harbor.

''Looks like it's a free for all.'' said Raimundo before everyone ran for different Shen Gong Wu.

Omi grabbed the Orb of Tornami and used it fly high into the sky and smash into a Jack-bot trying to grab the Star Hanabi. He grabbed it just as Black used the Tangled Web Comb to grab the Jetbootsu but Clay dropped the Two Ton Tunic on him. Kimiko used the Third Arm Sash against White as he was about to get the Lotus Twister. Jack, Raimundo, and Falkia all ran for the Longi Kite and all touched it simultaneously.

''Jack, we challenge you to a-'' said Rai before being interrupted and realizing Pandabubba is also touching the Shen Gong Wu.

''A Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami.'' said Pandabubba, ''This was also on your cheatsheat,

too.''

''Fine, how about my Tangled Web Comb for Raimundo's Eye of Dashi, Falkia's Sword of the

Storm and Pandabubba's Fist of Tebigong.'' said Jack with perfect acting towards Falkia being on an opposite side.

''I'm down with that: winner gets the Longi Kite, what's the showdown?'' he said towards Jack.

''First one to cross out of the harbor and into the South China sea wins the showdown.'' said Pandabubba.

''Let's go Xiaolin Showdown.'' they all cried as the scene changed into a maze of wooden walls and debris with the others watching from lookout points high above.

Four boats came swimming down: one orange for Rai, one red for Pandabubba, one purple for Jack, and one emerald green for Falkia.

''Gong Yi Tan Pai!'' they cried after getting on board and began sailing away

They all went in different directions as they headed out each neck in neck with the other. However, Raimundo and Falkia reached dead ends rather quickly than the others. Pandabubba tried to ram into Rai's boat with the Fist of Tebigong but Rai swerved and Bubba missed. Then Rai tried using the Eye of Dashi to hit Jack.

''Eye of Dashi.'' he cried but missed Jack.

''Playing rough ,huh? Well, I can, too! Tangled Web Comb'' he said and then broke part of Rai's boat then used it again on Falkia's boat.

''Wow.'' they said together as they both began losing speed and Bubba caught up.

''Grr.'' he said as he smashed one boat and then the other with the Fist.

''Ah ha so long sucked under.'' said Jack.

''Wirlpool!'' cried Clay from above.

''Go boss.'' ''Yeah'' cried Black and White.

''Faster Jack.'' said Wuya urging him on.

''Typhoon boom.'' cried Rai as he and Falkia used the air currents to get to safety while the others reached the homestretch.

''Did you see that Raimundo's wind has finally broken through!'' said Omi excitedly.

''Come guys, you can still win.'' said Kimiko.

''Just think what would Omi do!'' said Omi with Kimiko shaking her head.

''Eye of Dashi, Wind.'' cried Rai and seeing what he was doing Falkia and him each grabbed planks of wood.

Jack and Bubba were about to reach the finish line when a rumble made them turn. They saw Raimundo and Falkia both surfing on a huge wave. Falkia was having a blast and thought about how she hadn't surfed since her dad took his family to Hawaii for a vacation. She looked and saw Rai was having a blast and looked fantastic riding the wave. She realized she felt warm at this thought, ''Why do I feel this way?' Is this how you feel when you have a crush?!'' She realized at that moment she had her first real crush as all the guys she ever dated were picked by her father. Her father always picked young military men so naturally she got bored of that type.

''Surf's up.'' cried Rai as Jack and Pandabubba screamed as they got washed up and the two crossed and won the showdown.

Cheers came from the stands as Dojo said, ''Ohhh, that was hard to watch.''

The scene flashed back to the pier as everything turned to normal with both of them holding the five Shen Gong Wu.

''Alright buddy.'' said Clay to Rai as he technically won.

''Great surfing guys.'' said Kimiko to them both.

''That was incredible.'' said Dojo.

''As a Xiaolin apprentice,'' said Omi while Falkia was ready for another insult, ''I could

not have done better myself.''

''Better: I can teach you something about surfing little man.'' said Rai and with everyone happy and all their Shen Gong Wu, the five headed for home.

''This is it?! This is all I have left! I got robbed twice!'' said Jack to Wuya.

''Forget it, Jack. What happens in Pandatown stays in Pandatown.'' said Wuya before the headed back to their lair.

As for Pandabubba and his men, they were in the water and caught by the authorities. They were arrested but everyone had a funny feeling this was not the last of Pandabubba.

**Xiaolin Temple:**

The five were in the courtyard as Master Fung held a blue belt for Rai.

''Congratulations to our newest Xiaolin apprentice.'' he said as he handed the belt to Raimundo.

Everyone congratulated Rai who responded, ''Eh, no biggie.''

''Now with all four Xiaolin apprentices, you are now prepared to do the next level of signature moves: the Dragon X-Kumei formation.''

Then each cried respectively out before assuming the formation, ''Dragon X-Kumei

Water.'' ''Earth'' ''Fire'' Wind''

''Beautiful, I never thought I would see this day.'' said Dojo wiping a tear.

''Impressive.'' said Falkia.

Rai walked over to Master Fung, ''Master Fung, thanks for trusting me.''

''You deserved it.''

Then Rai started talking about various useless things before everyone went about their business.

Rai went to his bed and finally had a chance to think about the revelation about his developing feelings. What was he supposed to do? He usually just flirted with girls for no reason just cause he felt like it. When it came to relationships he was completely out of his element. Little did he know these same thoughts went through Falkia's mind as well. What if she doesn't like me like that? What if she wants to stay friends? Rai didn't know what to do but decided to at least try that night after some preparation to ask her out.

Later that afternoon:

''Nothing much to report,'' said Falkia to Jack via a secret communicator. ''The warriors

learned new moves called the Dragon X-Kumei formation and are celebrating their

victory today.''

''Thanks for the update.'' said Jack to his cousin.'' How's it going there? Anyone trust

you enough there?''

''Omi is pretty gullible and doesn't suspect a thing where as Kimiko is a tiny bit suspicious but not too much. Clay seems alright taking a more trusting side.''

''What about the others?''

''Dojo and Master Fung have been kind and don't seem suspicious and as for

Raimundo…'' she paused thinking about him.

''What about him?'' he said oblivious to his cousin's inner thoughts.

''He seems to trust me the most out of the group.''

''Excellent. Keep me posted and continue the good work.' By the way, you were a good

actress today.''

''Not as good as you were. You made everyone believe we are enemies.''

''I know right, anyway over and out.''

''Over and out.'' she said as the transmission ended and sighed knowing things were starting to get complicated.

Later that day around sunset:

The meal tonight was roasted lamb in herbs, spices, and garlic with a side of corn on the cob. Since Falkia moved in, meals were more accustomed to Jewish cooking despite her protests she only followed the diet rules on holidays and on Sabbath (Saturday). Everyone was talking about the victory that day except Raimundo and Falkia. They were glancing at each other without either realizing the other was looking. Green and grey eyes each observing the other. Rai still didn't understand why his friends were confused at her eye color being gray and Falkia still wondered why Rai could see the grey behind the illusion.

''Hey, how come you guys are more silent than a graveyard on Sunday.'' said Clay with a less colorful expression interrupting the two's thoughts.

''Oh, don't feel like gloating. After all, pride is a sin.'' said Rai surprising everyone by this statement.

''It is?'' said Omi surprised.

''Yes, Omi. I'm not talking because I don't feel like it.'' said Falkia as she and Raimundo both finished their plates and washed their dishes and walked out before anymore questions.

Falkia walked out and headed for a fountain with water flowing down. She watched as the moon began rising from the northeast. The full moon was coming and she disliked full moons because royal families have a lunar timeline. Each female of one family had their time of the month only during one phase of the moon and every Thursday descendant had it during the full moon. She turned surprised to see Raimundo sitting next to her making her shiver slightly and blush a little.

''Hey.'' he said smiling and looking wonderful in the moonlight.

''Hey.'' she said back.

''Listen,'' he said putting his hand behind his head felling very hot, ''There's something I

want to ask you.''

''What is it?'' she said curiously wondering if he was about to suggest he had feelings for her causing her pulse to jump slightly.

''It's just… I was wondering if…'' he said feeling very hot trying to find the right words, ''Mabye…..you know…. want to go catch a movie or get a bite to eat this Saturday… With me?''

He finally managed to get the words out and waited to hear her say something.

''You mean like a date?'' she said getting hopeful but the question made them both blush furiously red at the response.

''Stupid.'' she thought to herself and Rai was trying to work up the nerve to answer.

''Yes.'' he said softly and blushed as red as a tomato.

''Sure, I have no plans Saturday. I'll see you around say 5?'' she said knowing full well chores would take a while plus some training and getting ready.

''It's a date.'' said Rai inside his head he was screaming ''Yes! Yes! Yessss!''

''Alright, see you tomorrow.''

''See you.''

They both got up and headed for their rooms. Rai feeling light as air and couldn't be any happier as he showed a spring in his step. Falkia felt as though she could burst with joy and float endlessly in the clouds. They both headed off to bed.


End file.
